This invention relates to the production of resinous products produced by the chemical reaction of a silica with an epoxy compound in the presence of a suitable catalyst. The product produced by this invention will be referred to as epoxy silicate resinous products for the purposes of this Application.
The silica (SiO.sub.2) used in this Application may be produced by any of the commonly known methods. It is preferred that the silica by in the form of fine granules or powder.
While a wide variety of epoxy compounds and resins have been produced for a number of diverse applications, none have the unique properties possessed by the compounds of this invention. Epoxy silicate resinous products may be used as molding materials, in casting applications, as coating agents on wood and metals, in dispersions, as adhesives, as fillers, as prepolymers, as impregnates, in rubber-like materials and may be copolymerized with other reactants. They may be used in the production of further compounds.
An example of the use of the epoxy silicate resin as a coating agent may be outlined as follows:
(a) about 1 part by weight of ethylene diamine, about 1 part by weight of castor oil and about 2 parts by weight of a fine granular silica are heated to about 150.degree. C for 20 to 30 minutes while agitating; PA1 (b) epichlorohydrin is slowly added while agitating and keeping the temperature below 100.degree.C until about 2 parts by weight of epichlorohydrin are used, thereby producing a thick liquid epoxy silicate resin; PA1 (c) add about 1 part by weight of Bisphenol A epoxy resin and mix well; PA1 (d) paint the mixture on wood, thereby producing a hard, tough, protective coating in 2 to 6 hours.